


Drabbles

by MISZYYYYYY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dream Smp, Exile, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Minecraft, Other, Shorts, Suicide Attempt, a lot of it, ghost - Freeform, i saw this on another fic lol, like one fluff chapter so far lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISZYYYYYY/pseuds/MISZYYYYYY
Summary: “Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power.” ― John Steinbeck
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Welcome Home, Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and actually sharing it with the public. I do hope it's at the very least, a decent collection.

Tommy trekked miles, ultimately face-to-face with the wintery home. But at what costs would he lose due to confronting the one who had seemed to eradicate his nation? Maybe nothing. Maybe sovereignty, or maybe a new era. He stood, glaring at the entrance as time seemingly slowed down each instant. But at the same time, he seemed to be inside, looking at the anthropomorphic hog, sat there. 

Tommy blankly stared, cocking his head as he was perplexed. 

The pig un-crossed his legs, the thing he had been admiring finally in view. A wither skull. 

" Welcome home, Theseus. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry about this one being deathly short, but I wanted to put it here since it's the first one I made inside the collection. Criticism, Ideas/writing suggestions are welcome. :]


	2. Blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad.”  
> ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the last one, this is my first time writing and actually sharing it with the public. I do hope it's at the very least, a decent collection. I hope this one can be long enough to enjoy to some degree!

" Do you know why it's blue, Tommy? “ The hollowed man spoke, minor bags under his eyes seeming to migrate their way into the kid's intrusive-enough thinkings already.

" Why? " Tommy's voice was filled with annoyance and a few puddles of curiosity.

" Because it used to be transparent— " he pulled one out of his pockets, but it was already blue.

" But, what it does is suck all the sadness out and it turns blue! " he let a smile spread across his lips, trying to keep the other not only engaged but interested and comfy.

Tommy's throat refused to reply, but suspicion settled in. " Why do you have so much blue on you? " he asked, hungry for any answer he could've gotten from the other. His throat bobbed.

" Because I just want to make people happier," he replied.

Tommy's eyebrows furrowed. " Your blue is never transparent, Wilbur. " he seemed to growl the words out, his voice squeaky from doubtfulness.

He bit the inside of his cheek. " Well— " Ghostbur squeaked out, swallowing a ball of nervousness in his throat. " —It's because I've been giving it out to so many people. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, again. :] Just like last time, Criticism, Ideas/writing suggestions are welcome. I also want to put it out there that the first 5 chapters are all pre-written.


	3. Don't Care.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.” ― Friedrich Nietzsche

Dream walked past the man sat, pausing after he noticed the other shift and turn back from him. " Hey man, you okay? "

Sapnap shot a small glare at the older dirty-blonde man. " Did you mean it? "

" Mean what? "

" When you said you didn't care about anything but the discs. " sorrow seemed to seep into the firey man's gaze. He found himself looking at that white mask.

" Oh come on, you know what I meant," he replied, waving his hand at the other with a nervous-like smile slipping onto his lips.

" Of course there are things that I care about. I care about George, you—"

Sapnap could see the smile behind the mask. " Oh really? "

Dream stopped waving his hand, looking at the other as the smile slipped away.

" Is that why you gave Mars away? " Sapnap hissed a bit, irritated and devastated. " When they were burning the Eiffel tower and messing with my home, where were you, Dream? " he choked out, clearly upset. " —you were at the enemy line, giving them the only thing I ever really cared about. " 

Dream hesitates, letting the other just continue with speaking, tilting his head to the side. 

Sapnap looked down, fumbling around with his fingers out of anxiety.

" George gets robbed once, and suddenly, there you are— building obsidian walls. Threatening their country." Sapnap felt a weight leave his shoulders, looking back up at dream.

" Dream, if you don't care about me, you can just say so. You don't need to keep pretending. " 

Dream felt horrible, guilt seeping into every crack of his skull. " Hey— " 

" It's okay. " Sapnap stopped him. " I mean, it always has to be— because you're Dream. " he smiled brightly, standing up. " I'm just a guy who burns things. " 


	4. Ghostbur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The more I remember, the greater my agony.” ― Sonali Deraniyagala, Wave

" Wilbur— " Tommy spoke, a serious expression molded on his face.

" Yes, Tommy? " He was a bit uneasy that Tommy had dubbed him that name.

" You're Wilbur, right? " he sighed. " You know— you remember big Ol' dubs before he died? " he said.

" Well— well I'd say I'm— "

" I need to ask you something, " Tommy interrupted, " why did you make Tubbo the president? " 

" I, I didn't. That was Wilbur— that was Alivebur. " he chewed his lip nervously.

" Think. Think, man. Why? Why did you make— why? " Tommy lifted his voice a little, an anxious look on his teenager features.

" I don't— what— " Ghostbur sighed, looking down a bit. " —do you want me to pretend to be Alivebur? " he looked back up at the child in front of him.

" I don't— I want you— you— " he still had his voice raised, raking his fingers through his blonde hair as he felt guilt rush inside in veins. " Think! Why? "

" I don't know… i'm sorry… " Ghostbur murmured, visibly guilty about not being able to understand.

" Did you do this on purpose? " Tommy held a tight clutch on his bandana until his knuckles turned white.

" No, I don't— I don't wanna make anyone upset… " 

Tommy looked to the dirt, nudging a few pebbles to the side before turning around and walking away, fists by his hips. " The reason why Tubbo is like this, is because of you, Wilbur. " He turned his head to the apparition, stood there. 

Ghostbur stared at the boy, concern showing through his stance.

" The reason he's president, the reason this has all gone— not because of you, Ghostbur, but because of Wilbur. " Tommy sighed out, crossing his arms. " That's— " he turned to face Wilbur, face showing anger for one final time. " —That must be because you put him— that would've been why he put him as the president. "

Ghostbur felt something hit him, looking Tommy in the eyes before turning around, his back facing him. " Well— that— he's dead now so let's not talk about him at all relating to me… " his face was met with a painful one.

" His actions are still— "

" I don't— I really— I don't want— ...i don't like to think of him… " Ghostbur hesitated, looking down as if he was going to weep. " —please. " 


	5. Speech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The war is just the different name for successful business.” ― Mladen Đorđević, Svetioničar - Pomračenje

There he was. The man that had won fair and square. The fear and discomfort settling into Tommy's mind, all while the beginning of the end sat with Wilbur.

He tapped the microphone, which left a ringing to follow after. " Jesus Christ… " he muttered.

Tommy's throat bobbed, struggling to comprehend on how the senile man won by just one percent.

The new president cleared his throat, finally speaking into the microphone. " Well… that was pretty easy. " his voice boomed throughout the entire seating area.

Wilbur was just stood there, incapable of moving.

Tommy began to feel droplets run down his face gradually. It was like they were snails racing.

" And you know what I said? The day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP? " he waited, grinning. " I said things are gonna change. " his eyes looking over into Wilbur's.

Wilbur stared at the man back, feeling Tommy put a hand on his tense shoulder.

" —I looked every citizen of L'Manburg in the eyes and I said you listen to me. This place will be a lot different tomorrow. " Schlatt's grin rose into a sly, brutal one. " Let's start making it happen. " 

Tommy knew when Schlatt's gaze left Wilbur right when his shoulders sat low.

" My first decree, as the president— " Schlatt raised a finger, pointing up as he exclaimed into the microphone. " —the emperor! Of this great country— " his grin grew even more crazed once he looked down at the audience, hands tightly grabbed onto the sides of the podium.

Wilbur felt an irresistible rush of worry fill his eyes, beginning to sweat more than Tommy.

" —is to revoke the citizenship— " The president looked right at Tommy and Wilbur, his toothy smile closing. " — of Wilbur Soot— "

Tommy looked over at Wilbur, seeing how the man was prepared for the inevitable. This was it.

" — and TommyInnit! " The man cackled at the two, watching as they both turned to the side slightly. " Get them! Get them out of here! "

" Tommy, Tommy we have to go— " Wilbur turned around and began sprinting, looking back and seeing that Tommy wasn't moving. " Tommy— Run! Tommy run! " 

The boy snapped back into sensibility, catching up with Wilbur and running aside him, the two of them struggling to flee the rough assaults of the crowd that had begun hunting them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for the pre-written ones! Thank you for reading them all so far. I'll possibly try to make them much longer or keep adding to this Drabble until I'm satisfied! As I said earlier, Criticism, Ideas/writing suggestions are welcome.


	6. It's Never My Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We cannot tear out a single page of our life, but we can throw the whole book in the fire.” ― George Sand, Mauprat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Attempt!!!  
> Sorry about this one being slightly delayed of sorts. I was struggling with ideas on how to continue some bits.

Dream phases through the purple portal, forcing Tommy to stay at the hub of the Nether alone. 

The 16-year-old stared at the portal for a minute or so, humid air making his lungs burn with each beat of the heart.

_ How long has it been since Dream slipped in? _ He thought that maybe he could sneak in as well, just so he could see the tree L'Manburg had created for this year, glancing back at that menacing portal.

He stepped back a few steps, lingering near the edge of the bridge as he stared down at the brutal pool of lava. He didn't do this by will, simply feeling it was right inside his mind.

Tommy hadn’t felt this in a long while. What else was there to do now that he had been exiled by the one closest to him? He picked up a foot, slipping it further off the platform, steadily losing his balance as he appeared to just stare intently. He was straining the thought of just giving in and letting it go, he’d lost supposedly everything, after all. 

He’s come so far so many times, only halting them with backfire and failure. Everything so far had been reminding him he was a fool, but how was he so unable to see up until now? The young man was so close to dropping and plummeting into the last thing he’d ever see.

And yet, a familiar grip on his right shoulder, jerking him back. At first, Tommy was agitated, however returning to the bland look after seeing the white mask and green hoodie on the persona. He simply looked over, back down at the lava as Dream had a new grip on the collar of his shirt.

Dream nudged the boy further away from the near-death, sighing. “ It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy. “

“ It’s never my time to die. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry about this one being as (almost) short as the first ever one on here, but I was really confused and lost on how to fully continue some bits, as mentioned in the first notes. Criticism, Kudos, Suggestions/ideas for future Drabbles, and tips are welcome! <3


	7. Your Tubbo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Giving does not only preceed receiving; it is the reason for it. It is in giving that we receive.” ― Israelmore Ayivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for having so much chapters/drabbles of Tommy but I just can't help it :fear.mp4: I'm milking his Depression arc so hard it hurts LOL  
> also decided to have this one on the more wholesome rather than the sad side of things for once!

Tommy was in the Nether, trying to keep his balance as he stood on glowstone crystals, far above a lava pool.  _ I'm here, Wilbur. Where are you? _ he sent the message, sweating from the vast amount of heat.

_ I'm coming to logsteadsire :)  _ the reply said.

_ Are you getting through the Nether? I'm at the Bastian.  _ Tommy shot back, looking around at the landscapes before him.

_ No, no. Logsteadshire.  _

_ So I just go to the logsteadsire? _

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah.  _

_ Okay. _ Tommy sent, not replying anymore as he got off the glowstone, making his way back to the portal. 

Ghostbur was there, amazed at how fast Tommy was at getting there. " You're a bit of a fast traveler. " 

Tommy just fast-walked to the ghost, " Hello. " he kept the fake happy-tone clear enough.

" Hi! Come here, come here— " Ghostbur led Tommy into the cabin, " Come here, come here— L, look! " He closed the door after Tommy, a happy expression.

" So I thought, what else does Tommy like? What does TommyInnit— What's he a fan of, okay? " Ghostbur explained.

Tommy crossed his arms, simply listening.

" —he likes, he likes democracy, also another thing I had down— " he stopped himself, looking at Tommy's clothes. " —Your shirt's looking a bit… " 

Tommy interrupted him, nodding his head. " Yeah. I've had a rough few nights. "

" It's Okay. " The apparition answered, caressing Tommy's shoulder out of comfort. " I want you to get ready for this, 'cause you're gonna like this gift. "

" Am I ready?— " 

Tommy was cut off again. " What does Tommy like! His favorite thing in the whole wide world— " Ghostbur took a hold of Tommy's hands, placing a compass in them. " —is Tubbo! "

Tommy looked at the compass, confused but not complaining. 

" —Tommy I know you really like Tubbo. And I— I know you really, really miss him. So I went out of my way and I made you this. " He waited, watching as Tommy held it out to see where it pointed. " —it cost me like… one Netherite and like loads of iron and stone, and it's—it basically points you in the direction of… Tubbo. At all times! " He put his hands together.

Tommy looked at the compass for a while, watching the red line move to the same spot whenever he moved it to a different angle.

" —more specifically L'Manburg— Tubbo's White House. It points you right towards it at all times, so no matter where you are in this bitch of an Earth— you'll know exactly where Tubbo is. " Ghostbur messed around with his fingers, looking at Tommy to see a smile.

" —and I thought you'd really, really appreciate that. "

" Thank you. " Tommy spoke.

" No problem— " Ghostbur left, pleased that he could make Tommy smile at least once during exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! It makes me happy to see I've reached 100+ hits already :'). Hope I can come up with more ideas and run into more angsty-ish moments from the SMP itself. I might just have to come up with something, but that's alright hopefully. Criticism, Ideas/suggestions, and Kudos are welcome!  
> I might be slightly delayed with these as well, due to running out of ideas/motivation and the fact that I'm writing a full-on story too for this site. :]


	8. Loss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because to take away a man's freedom of choice, even his freedom to make the wrong choice, is to manipulate him as though he were a puppet and not a person.” ― Madeline L'Engle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for a while, I ran into a creativity block for writing, but after watching Techno's new stream, I've lowkey become inspired a LOT! Be prepared for a few more chapters after this one in the next day or so <33

The masked man stood there, looking at the space that was concealed off, the chests plugged with items Tommy had been protecting away from him through-out the exile. 

Tommy saw the spark in the man’s stares through the mask once he perked up at him through the hole. “ Dream? Everything okay? “ he hesitated. “ This is— you want me to— “ He went over to Henry the Mushroom Cow, getting some Mushroom Stew. “ —have some of this— it’s— “ He saw Dream place a portion of TNT down, going into the hole. “ Oh no, don’t do— don’t—”

Dream shot the TNT with his bow.

The kid scurried into one of the chests, gathering photos of him and Tubbo, memories, to be exact. “ no— no— no— no, my things— “ He put a water pail down to make sure he didn’t get hurt by the explosion, closing his eyes as he held onto the items, feeling the TNT blast.

Dream got out after the TNT did it’s work, looking down at the devastated boy. “ Tommy. “ 

Tommy didn’t know what to do. “ —do you want some soup..? “

Dream snickered lowly. “ Tommy, drop all your stuff. “

He looked down. “ No. “

“ —All of it. “

“ No. “

Dream pulled out his bow, shooting Tommy in the forearm.

The 16-year-old flinched, letting out a short scream due to the pain the arrow caused. “Okay!— Why, why!?— No!— “ He couldn’t figure out what to say. “ —I’ve got the armor— Look! I brought armor for you— “ He stammered, digging a hole in the stone. “ Look at this— “ he breathed.

“ You hid chests under— “ Dream breathed, calming his tone. “ You hid chests under your base full of stuff that I— that way I couldn’t take— “

“ Look, look— “

“ I would not have ever found out about it—”

“ I thought—”

“ — You were lying to me! “ Dream interrupted, his voice raised again. “ no, everything. Everything in your entire inventory. “

“ I threw my sword in there—”

“ Everything. “ The 21-year-old sounded annoyed.

“ — but this is all my things. “ 

“ How about you get in the hole, Tommy? “ 

Tommy quivered as the adult pushed him a bit. “ okay, okay— “ he sounded remorseful. “ — I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I didn’t— well, I didn’t think about... you know. Making it... “

“ You didn’t think about what? “ Dream went to the kids' side, watching him drop the items inside the hole. “ — you thought about everything, Tommy. “

“ Well, I thought it was— well no I, no I’m really sorry. “ Tommy watched as Dream placed another TNT above the hole, shooting it with the same bow.

“ oh... “ Tommy watched as the TNT lit up again, falling and blowing up a small hole. His items were gone now.

Dream and he got out of the hole, Tommy looking back.

“ I’m really sorry, I thought it...“

“ — _Tommy_. “ Dream spat, watching the other crawl up with that arrow still in him, placing yet another TNT piece directly next to the Prime Log, a malicious grin behind the forever-smiling white mask.

Tommy looked over his shoulder, “ — Woah— “ the kid rushed over, “ —Stop it, stop it!—” he broke the TNT. “ — okay— no, no, no, no— okay— no, no— stop, please! “ 

Dream watched as the kid pleaded, not satisfied enough.

“ no, I’m really sorry, I’m really sorry— it’s— “ He broke another piece as soon as Dream placed it, another arrow making its way into his ankle as his face scrunched up. “ Dream, I’m so sorry, I’m so, so sorry! “ Tommy heaved, his lungs aching from breathing so roughly. “ I— I was only doing it because I didn’t— “ He turned his head to look at the wall swiftly, then back at Dream. “ —Look at me— “ He looked back after seeing Dream place another TNT, shooting at it as it began hissing.

Dream placed another right before it blew, nothing said as he ran back, Tommy going into the corner unable to protect himself.

All Tommy could hear was a deafening ringing in his ear, laying on the ground as he opened his eyes, his vision fuzzy. 

“ Come here and watch, Tommy. “ Dream said calmly, dust on his clothes from the explosion. “ Come here and watch. “ He didn’t care if the boy had been injured as bad as he was.

Tommy struggled to get up, his clothes ripped more, and exposed skin covered in dirt and small scratches, his ear bleeding due to skin being torn off by some small flying object.

“ look. “ 

“ Dream— “ Tommy fell on the ground, attempting to get up again. “ No— I’m so, so sorry... I’m sorry. “ Tommy felt like sobbing. The boy had been through a lot, but the same immense pain shocked through him. He felt angry, but he was too injured to even do anything.

Dream helped the other up, bringing him to his tent, letting go of him, and letting him fall onto the grass in front of the boy’s property. 

“ no— Dream, I’m really, really— “ he couldn’t help but find himself tasting his own blood. “ I— I just... “ His breath heaved, his lungs aching from the struggle to catch a regular breathing pattern. 

Dream placed TNT again, right in the middle of the boy’s tent, making sure it was in full view for Tommy to see.

“ Why are you— “ he looked up, regaining some vision as blood fell from his nose and onto the bright green ground. “ No! No, you— “ He outstretched a hand, hoping to reach his Enderchest, but he was simply too far away.

The TNT lit, Dream went next to Tommy, looking down and watching as he was trapped in a state of despair.

“ Tommy, it’s time for you to start over. “ Dream stated, walking over to the Nether Portal and destroying it.

Tommy dragged himself up, walking over, wounds designing his body.

“ I thought that we were friends. “ Dream sighed, watching as the portal turned into just a crumbled mass of obsidian. 

“ no— we are! You are my friend— “ Tommy hurriedly replied, “ You’re my best friend. “

“ You were lying to me—You were lying to me. “

“ Why was I lying? “ Tommy questioned himself.

“ What do you mean, why were you lying? “ 

“ I wasn’t— “ Tommy wiped away the blood from his nose. “ I wasn’t. “

“ You hid things in the chests, knowing they were things you had, that I wouldn’t want you to have. “ Dream crossed his arms, watching the kid struggle to even stand. “ You hid it in a way that way I would never find it. “

Tommy recoiled, looking down at the mess he was.

“ The only reason I would have found it is because you walked in there, and I was mining down to tell you to drop your stuff in a hole. “ 

“ I was gonna—I was gonna drop my stuff and I like—I did! “

“ Listen, Tommy, “ Dream led the other to Logstedshire, right to where the cow was. “ look. “ 

Tommy did as he was told, looking at Dream, then the cow, then back at Dream.

Dream got out his axe, murdering the animal. He walked inside the small house, planting a piece of TNT, only for Tommy to break it.

“ no— stop it— stop it, man... “ Tommy’s tone squeaked. “ I’m so sorry, I’m— can we not just... can we not just chat? “ 

Dream hesitated, but placed four pieces of TNT, turning his head to Tommy as he shot it.

Tommy limped out in a hurry, tears finally revealing themselves on his face.

Dream jumped out the window to escape the blast, using his shield as more protection.

The kid fell again. He seemed to have nothing at the moment, having already lost almost the entirety of Longstedshire.

Dream made his way to the fallen boy, looking down at him with that menacing mask.

“ Dream? “ 

“ Tommy. “ Dream spoke, breaking the full minute of silence. “ — you can’t go to the Nether. “ he paused, adoring to see the depression rise inside Tommy’s bagged eyes. “ No-one can come and visit you until you learn to listen. “

“ I—I have listened. “ 

“ — you have to start over. “ Dream placed more TNT near Tommy, lighting it and placing more around it to cause more destruction. 

“ Please, Dream!— “ Tommy got up, straining his muscles even more by running and jumping out of the way.

“ I’ll give you one thing, Tommy. “ Dream looked at the hunched over the kid, watching him sob. “ This is the only thing I’m giving you. “

“ — Dream— “

“ Drop your items. “ Dream stung. “ Drop all of your items. “

Tommy was obedient, letting go of everything except for the photos of Tubbo and him and the remains of the Prime Log.

Dream placed TNT, lighting it to get rid of the items for good.

“ — and keep this. “ He gave Tommy a jukebox. “ —but, Tommy, don’t do that. “ He looked and pointed at the once-hidden storage room. “ I exiled you for a reason. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for reading!! This one is a bit longer than usual, but I still hope you liked it! <3 sorry if the grammar wasn't as good as well, I wrote this while slowly getting more tired.


	9. Sonophobia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I learned to play the instruments of war," he said, "and paint in blood.” ― Cassandra Clare, City of Lost Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure what quote to put but I still hope it fits somehow lol 

“ I haven’t told this to anyone, Phil. “ Technoblade puffed, yanking on the collar of his white shirt.

“ —But I think the reason it’s so hard for me to be non-violent… “ The hog scrunched his nose. Visibly uneasy as he just stood there.

Phil’s eyes looked at the other. He was anxious for his son, “ Techno, do you need to sit? “

Techno shook his head, saying he was fine. “ —it’s because I hear voices, Phil. “ Techno tightened the bun on the back of his head. “ I hear countless voices in my head— “

“ —all the time? “

“ All the time, yeah. “ 

“ It’ll be alright. “ Phil responded after getting confirmation, Watching the other sit down in front of him.

“ —and the voices are crazy, Phil. “ He extended a hand to the roof, failing to reach it. “ Sometimes, they’re angry— “ He looked to the fire, “ —sometimes they’re sad. “ he looked at his hands, “ —Sometimes they mock me. “ He squinted, glancing at his father. “ But the thing about the voices, Phil? “

Phil slanted his head gradually, a tiny smile on his lips. “ Yeah? “

Techno stood up after stretching his legs and arms. “ The one thing I hear from them the most?— “ He got thicker with breathing.

“ **The voices demand blood, Phil.** “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading!! I'm starting to run out of ideas on what to write again :fear: but hopefully I can find out something? Same as the last other chapters! Criticism, Suggestions/ideas & kudos are welcome :')


	10. Traitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A stab from a friend cuts deeper than a stab from a foe.” ― Amit Kalantri, Wealth of Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry 'bout this one being mad short just like the first-ever Drabble, I just wanted to make a short one again before doing the other ones :')

Fireworks shot off outside the room holding the button. “ I don’t even know if it works anymore, Phil… I don’t even know if the button works, I could… “ 

“ —I could… press it and it might… “ Wilbur murmured, his head stuffed into his father’s shoulder as he hugged him softly. 

“ Do you really want to take that risk? “ Phil laughed out, trying his best to lighten the mood and make his son stop from destroying the nation he had just won back.

“ There is a lot of TNT potentially connected to that button. “

“ Phil. “ Wilbur breathed in, hands shaking as he let go of the final embrace he’d receive. “ There was a saying, Phil. Uh. By a traitor. Uh— Once part of L’Manburg, a traitor, I don’t know if you heard of Eret? “

Phil nodded, “ Yeah. “

“ He had a saying, Phil… “ Wilbur looked at his father, turning his body to the button as he raised a hand and pressed the button.

“ —It was never meant to be! “ 


	11. Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet.” ― Roger Miller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short, cute chapter about a moment with philza Ghostbur. :]

“ It’s still raining. “ Ghostbur spoke to his father, floating aside him.

“ Yeah, don’t touch it. “ Phil crossed his arms, staring at the droplets pouring down.

Ghostbur uncovered his hand from his sweater sleeve, putting his hand out into the rain, a drop hitting his palm.  _ Pshh. _

Phil laughed a bit at the noise that emitted from the ghost’s hand, looking over as he covered his mouth while laughing. “ That was —that was me touching the rain! “ Ghostbur smiled, looking at Phil as he pulled his hand away to speak. 

“ I told you not to touch it— “  _ Psshh _ . “ —I literally told you not to touch it. “  _ pssh. _ “ what— “  _ psh.  _ “—what are you doing? You’ll get— You’ll— “  _ pshh.  _ “ —You’ll melt! “ Phil raised his hands, confused and slightly worried.

_ Pshh _ . Phil pushed the Ghost’s hands away from the rain, “ Wil, for gods— “ 

Ghostbur laughed as Phil’s face went blank. He was happy and had fun messing with the rain.


	12. Barbaric Walls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A mind enclosed in language is in prison.” ― Simone Weil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure what quote to put, and also wasn't sure with how to write this story. :fear:   
> not the best, but not the worst. Just an excuse to have Sam in one of these.

The hog's hands were forced close, wrists tied around tightly with a leather strap that kept the cuff bag closed. His breath was full of huffs and snarls, the 36-block-tall walls towering over him. Whatever was to happen, he couldn’t escape. They made it very clear that this is, in fact, a prison that you cannot escape.

_ Tall and dark, it looms over your head. _

Sam pulled on the chains, leading the taller anthro into a series of Nether Portals, coming into the main room as Ant turned the Nether Portal inside the room, off. 

“ We will open a door, once the door is open, you must put all of your items inside a chest. “ Sam spoke. “ If you do not, you will be taken down and ripped off your items manually, no matter how much force we share. “ Sam paused, turning to the buttons. “ —we will show no mercy. “ The button was pressed.

Technoblade looked at the warden, the guards, and then the open doorway. He scoffed, walking in as Sam followed after him. Techno pressed the button, receiving a book as he put everything in the chest. He knew what to do, throwing the book he received into the ground, it goes through a dropper and pushing a block to lock the chest. 

Sam and he walked out, one of the guards pressing a button to close the locker's door. “ We’ll be bringing you to your cell. “ Sam paused, pressing another button that opened to a corridor. “ I will be more than happy to note that if you try anyway to escape through killing yourself, you will be catapulted back into your cell. “ The doorway closed so the other could open in front of them, the floor forming right in front of them to be walked on. 

“ Nice… “ Techno whispered. 

Sam didn’t respond, leading the pig to the cell rooms. There were multiple cells… but why? Techno was just the only one in there. The anthro creeper hissed, opening the door to reveal a bed. He forced Techno to set his spawn, now bringing the anarchist to the actual room of the cell.

_ Can neither rest, ‘nor escape this bed. _

Techno watched Sam leave, going to sit on the bed. Those voices looming over his thoughts as they made up lines that seemed to make no sense.

_ There you sit, all alone. _

Alone. He was alone in this prison.

_ Cursing a sin, you can’t atone. _

What sins has he done? Technoblade’s fists quivered with rage, standing up and attempting to make his way through these dark walls. Too dark. They were too dark. It was difficult to see, all while unknowing of which way he was facing. North, East, South, West? He couldn’t tell.

_ You scream and scratch and bite and crawl. _

Techno banged on the walls, giving up as he sat against the very thing he began hating in an instant.

_ Nothing will ever get through this wall. _

Of course. Nothing would get through, it’s so well put together. Sam had made it for Dream, Dream requested things, Sam added those things. Mining Fatigue wasn’t the only thing keeping Techno away from escaping.

_ With all your heart, you hate this construction. _

_ Wishing for nothing more than it’s destruction. _

Destruction? 

_ But Sam is the warden, make no mistake. _

Techno pondered on the word Destruction. Giving in to the poem as it rang in his ear soothingly.

_ This is a prison, you cannot escape. _


	13. It All Started On a Day Like Any Other.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I sensed that he was dead, but wasn't sure if death was forever. It seemed best to stay nearby, in case the chance came to make everything changed.” ― Sonya Hartnett, Surrender

Phil was standing there in the empty room that was filled with swords he's been collecting over the years on the walls and stands made to show them off. He was cleaning one specific one. A diamond sword. He felt a small tug on his Kimono from behind.

He looked over and down, " What is it, Wil? " 

" I can't sleep… " The kid spoke, looking down with furrowed eyebrows.

" Oh, it's just sleep trouble? " Phil questioned, " I know an easy fix! " setting the sword down, sitting on the ground to meet the same level as Wilbur. " Camera, give your old man a hug!! " Phil opened his arms, " I got a song for ya. " 

" O-okay… " Wil sheepishly crawled into his Fathers arms, Kimono sleeves on both of each other's back as Wilbur smiled, snuggling his chin into Phil's shoulder.

" This is a special tune, son. " Phil explained, " It's about an imaginary land I call "L'Manburg" " he cleared his throat, feeling Wilbur get comfortable.

_ “ It all started on a day like any other, “ _

_ “ All the salmon had swum to the sea. “ _

Phil sung the lyrics with a soothing voice, Wilbur’s body slowly going limp.

_ “When my lover, she darted away down the stream, “ _

_ “ With the heart that she’d taken from me. ”  _

Phil stopped to look down, He’s fallen asleep. Phil stood up, going to tuck the child inside his bed. At least, that’s how the memory had gone.

Wilbur found himself gripping his father's Kimono, ignoring the worry inside his eyes. “ Yes, Wil? “

The sword inside his chest made him shiver. “ Can… “ Wilbur hovered his head over Phil’s shoulder, whispering words into his father’s ear quietly. “ Can you sing me the rest of the song? The one you sang to me when I was young. “

Phil closed his mouth, his son inside his arms one last time made it impossible to speak. “ I’m having trouble sleeping. “ Wilbur finished.

“ —of course, Wil. “ Phil felt Wilbur set his head into his shoulder, himself feeling a tear trip down his face. 

“ _—and my chest, though it ached, there was hope. A little beacon of light,_ “ Phil steadily sat down with Wilbur, feeling Wilbur’s breathing go unsteady against his neck. “ _Though my sunniest days were now stolen away—_ “

Phil hesitated, feeling Wilbur’s arms finally lose grip and fall to his side, hitting the ground. Phil continued, realizing that he had killed his son. “ _—I still had our son by my side._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting a lot. I running low on motivation & ideas again, plus working on another writing.


	14. You Knew.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was a mistake," you said. But the cruel thing was, it felt like the mistake was mine, for trusting you.” ― David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really braindead on ideas still :fear:

Ghostbur’s eyes sunk into the scene as he searched for his father, confused as to why his home was a crater in the ground all of a sudden. He wondered so many things, only left confused still. He looks up, seeing Phil standing on the end of a ledge, making his way across the damaged terrain. 

“ Phil, “ He began, “ You knew Friend was in your house. “ 

“ He’s got infinite canon— “

“ You knew Friend was in your house! “ Ghostbur interrupted, his crying furious.

“ He’s got infinite canon lives! “ Phil tried to confirm the fact but failed.

“ You knew— Stop, stop, stop! You knew Friend was in your house! You knew everything everyone owned was in this town! “ 

Phil didn’t turn around, the ghost’s raised voice making him shiver as he heard his son’s skin hiss in the rain. “ ...I did. “ he clocked his head a bit away, lowering it.

“ I don’t— I don’t— I don’t want to listen, “ Ghostbur toned down his voice, his crying softening and the pain from his cheeks slowing. “ I don’t want to hear what you have to say! I don’t wanna hear what you have to say… I— I’ve read the history books… “ 

Phil raised his head a bit, his clothes soaking in the rain, along with his gainsboro-colored wings turning into a dark, gray color due to the contact with water.

“ Phil, I’ve read the history books, You— you k— you slayed the dragon, you slayed Alivebur. You were the— you— you— you are the Saint George of the Dream SMP, we understand! Everyone understands that, Phil, but… “ Ghostbur grabs onto Phil’s shoulder, watching the father figure retaliate in return, pushing away. “ Look what you’ve done! How can you look at this and still see yourself as a hero?! Sending a message, Phil, sending a message? “

Phil sighed, his arms hugging himself with a tight grip. “ ...Yeah. Not to— not to start another government. Not to take genuinely nice, wholehearted people and turn them against each other with power and corruption. That’s why, Wil. I don’t wanna see it happen again. “

“ So you make me suffer? “ Ghostbur hiccuped another cry, grabbing onto Phil’s clothes again. He looked down at the ground. “ I— I don’t know what Alivebur did, and I’m really trying to remember… But I know what I did. I just wrote books! I built… “ he paused, biting his lip as he looked up at Philza. “ Remember the lanterns we used to make? I built them, “ he looked back down, watching water hit the ground from his hair.

“ I— I built a house for people, I— I set up this a— I built this town, just like I built Logstedshire, and I’ve watched them both blow up. And I didn’t… I didn’t— I didn’t hurt anyone. And yet I’m the one who suffers, I’m the one who pays! Tommy didn’t even live here, Tommy didn’t have a house here. I… sowed the seeds of peace and yet I’m the one that pays for war. “ He sniffled, letting go of the damp fabric, turning around as he crossed his arms against his chest.

“ I know I’m forgetful, I know I’m an amnesiac and I know I’m the comic relief in all your stories, But I still feel this, I still feel things! And I try my best to make sure no-one else feels it! “

The conversation ends in silence, Phil’s hearing deafening as he watches Ghostbur leave from the corner of his eye, finding himself a difficult time to fight back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry about this one being deathly short, but I wanted to put it here since it's the first one I made inside the collection. Criticism, Ideas/writing suggestions are welcome. :]


End file.
